A Rainbow Family
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: Rainbow Dash's family come to visit! Her parents only stay for a day, but her brothers and sister decide to stay for a while longer. What kind of drama will take place when some of Rainbow's friends end up developing some feelings for her brothers? Rarity/oc Applejack/oc and Fluttershy and Twilight get along quite well with them too. Pinkie... eh, she gets along with everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N) So, I'm starting an MLP story! I've been wanting to write this for a while now, this is my first MLP story, so I'm hoping it'll go well! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MLP pony. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this right now…**

Summery- Rainbow Dash's family come to visit! Her parents only stay for a day, but her brothers and sister decide to stay for a while longer. What kind of drama will take place when some of Rainbow's friends end up developing some feelings for her brothers? Find out in **A Rainbow Family!**

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Rainbow Dash's voice rang through the air as she flew towards her friends excitedly.

"What's got ya'll so excited RD?" Applejack asked, smiling at her multi-coloured friend. Rainbow Dash landed swiftly beside them, smiling widely.

"My family's coming to visit!" She exclaimed happily.

"Why darling! That's wonderful!" Rarity said, "Why ever didn't you tell us this fabulous news sooner?"

"I just found out now!" Rainbow said, waving a slightly crumpled letter at her, "Derpy came with the mail a little late today, I was about to leave, but luckily I saw her and she gave me this letter!" She threw the letter towards Twilight, who caught it and began to read:

"Dear Dashie," She read aloud, about to continue when Pinkie Pie cut in,

"Hey! Only I can call Dashie Dashie!" She said, pouting. Rainbow Dash stared at her.

"Uh, Pinkie? The letter's from my family. They all call me Dashie." There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Pinkie started to giggle.

"Only kidding Dashie! I don't mind!" Applejack face-hoofed and Twilight sighed.

"Dear Dashie, Guess what! We're coming over today! Mum and dad are only gonna stay for a couple of hours, they've got stuff to do in Cloudsdale, but we'll be staying for two whole weeks! Can't wait to see you! We'll be there at about 3:00, see ya soon little sis!

Love from,

Thunder Strike, Rainbow Zap, Bright Star, Electric Boom, Zoomer and White Tornado. xx"

Twilight looked up at the hovering Pegasus. "This is great Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah! We can have a party for your family!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see how big little Zoomer's gotten!" Fluttershy said excitedly. Her eyes widened as everyone (excluding RD) turned to stare at her. She let out a small 'meep!' and hid behind Rainbow, who had now landed. She shook her head at her friend's shyness.

"Fluttershy's met my family before." She explained to the others, "She's talking about my little brother Zoomer, he's about Scootaloo's age now."

"Oh, right!" Said Twilight.

"Say, shouldn't ya'll be gettin' ready about now" Ah mean, it is already 2:45." Applejack pointed out.

"Ohmygosh! You're right! I gotta go get ready!" Rainbow Dash gasped, flying off at high speeds, but not before shouting, "We'll meet you guys at the park!"

"There's so much planning to do!" Pinkie yelled happily, bouncing back to Sugarcube corner, probably to start planning the party.

"I'd better tidy up the library in case Rainbow's family want to read something!" Twilight said, waving goodbye to Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack before trotting off to clean up the library.

Applejack turned to the two remaining ponies and said, "Well, Ah reckon we oughta go to the park, Ah bet RD and her family'll be here soon!"

"Yes, let's" Rarity said in agreement, and Fluttershy nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Rarity said happily. "I wonder what they'll be like!"

"Ah'm sure they'll be great!" Applejack replied, "Ah'm sure they'll be great…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm baaaaack! ^^ Thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favourited this story! Okay, on to chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP. I only own my OCs.**

"Oooooh! I'm so nervoucited!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing around. "When will they get here!?"

"Relax Pinkie, they'll probably be here any minute." Twilight replied. The five ponies had gathered at the park and Pinkie had even brought some food for a picnic.

"What do you think Rainbow's brothers will be like?" Rarity asked.

"Well," Spoke up Fluttershy softly, "I could tell you a bit about them if you'd like?"

"Oh yes, please do, darling!" Rarity replied, a smile on her face.

"Well, Rainbow has five brothers and a sister. The oldest is Thunder Strike. He's quite competitive, but also very protective of his younger siblings. Then it's Rainbow Zap. He looks a lot like Rainbow Dash. In fact, at flight camp, even though Rainbow Zap was in an older year, he and Rainbow Dash were often mistaken for twins!"

"So he looks EXACTLY like Rainbow Dash?!" Pinkie Pie interrupted, "OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" The others laughed and Applejack motioned for Fluttershy to continue.

"So, then it's Rainbow's brother Electric Boom. He's very different to the rest of them. He does enjoy a race or two, but he isn't very competitive and he…well, he's a bit…like Rarity." Applejack snorted at this.

"An' bah, 'like Rarity,' ya'll mean prissy?"

"Urgh! Applejack! I am not prissy!" Rarity said indignantly. Applejack rolled her eyes and Fluttershy carried on,

"Then it's Bright Star, Rainbow's sister. After her, it's Rainbow Dash and then her two younger brothers, Zoomer, who's a colt around Apple Bloom and her friends' age, and White Tornado, he's just a little foal."

"You sure do know Rainbow's family well." Twilight remarked.

"Oh yes, Auntie Firefly and Uncle Blaze, Rainbow's parents, were very good to me, and I'm quite close with all of the family."

"Ah hope they arrive soon, all this waitin's doin' mah head in!"

"And it's ever so hot out here!" Moaned Rarity. Suddenly, Pinkie jumped high in the sky and exclaimed, "Look! It's Dashie!" Rainbow's family had arrived.

**(A/N) I was watching a bit of Rainbow Rocks while typing this and I ended up typing some of the words here! Ooops! **** God, the songs are so catchy! My favourite has to be 'Awesome as I wanna be!' Hey, there's a good question! What's your favourite song from Rainbow Rocks?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill! I don't own MLP.**

"_Ah hope they arrive soon, all this waitin's doin' mah head in!"_

"_And it's ever so hot out here!" Moaned Rarity. Suddenly, Pinkie jumped high in the sky and exclaimed, "Look! It's Dashie!" Rainbow's family had arrived._

The sky was suddenly filled with streaks of colour, zooming at high speeds and nearing the ground fast. Rainbow Dash landed swiftly, only to be knocked over by two ponies. The three fell to the ground, laughing.

"Get off Zap! Ooof! Bright, you're so FAT!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"I agree with Dash!"

"ZAP!"

"Uh…Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said, trying to get the cyan pony's attention. It worked, and Rainbow Dash quickly got up.

"Sorry guys, I forgot about you for a minute!" She smiled and said, "This is my brother, Rainbow Zap, and my sister, Bright Star!" The girls turned to the two, friendly smiles on their faces.

Rainbow Zap was a strong-built stallion with a light blue coat, very similar to Rainbow's, only slightly darker. His mane was the same as Rainbow's, only spiked up. His eyes were the same fiery magenta as hers and he had the same cocky smirk that she often wore. He looked eerily similar to her.

Bright Star had a turquoise coloured coat and her mane was red, yellow and blue. It was spiked up in a style that was similar to Spitfire's and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. Pinkie Pie beamed.

"HI! IT'S SOOOOOO GREAT TO MEET YOU!" She yelled. Rainbow Zap smiled,

"You must be Pinkie Pie! Dashie's told me a lot about you! And your parties!"

"Yeah!" Bright Star cut in, "Your parties sound LEGENDARY!" Pinkie Pie gasped and began to cry uncontrollably. Bright Star looked taken aback and she looked at Rainbow worriedly.

"Um…Pinkie?" Rainbow asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay!" Pinkie sobbed, "I'm so happy my parties are so well known! It's so bubble-tastic!" Applejack sighed and stepped forward,

"Don't mind her, she's jus' bein' Pinkie. Ah'm Applejack!"

"Nice to meet you Applejack!" Rainbow Zap said, giving her a warm smile. Applejack felt her heart flutter and her cheeks grow warm, but she shook it off and smiled back. Then, Rainbow Zap spotted Fluttershy, and his eyes grew wide.

"Fluttershy?! Is that you?!" He exclaimed. Bright Star turned to stare at the yellow pegasus and she grinned widely.

"It's great to see you again Shy!" She squealed, as she embraced Fluttershy in a tight embrace.

"It's wonderful seeing you both again." Fluttershy said when Bright Star released her, "How have you been?"

"We've been great! How about you? How's the flying going?" Zap asked.

"It's gotten better, thanks to Rainbow!" She replied. Rainbow spoke up,

"So, Zap? Bright? You know Fluttershy, and now Applejack and Pinkie, and this is Rarity," She gestured towards the white unicorn, "And Twilight!" The unicorns smiled in greeting and Twilight spoke up,

"So, do you guys like reading?"

Rainbow face-hoofed. _'Trust Twilight to start a conversation about books with MY siblings._' She thought.

"READING?! EWWWW!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N) Hi guys! I'm finally updating! I know I said I'd update this sooner to a few people, but I've been REALLY caught up! So, here I am at last, with the next chapter of A Rainbow Family!**

**DISCLAIMER: I think you should know by now I do not own MLP. But, in case you don't, I don't own My Little Pony. **

"_So, do you guys like reading?"_

_Rainbow face-hoofed. 'Trust Twilight to start a conversation about books with MY siblings.' She thought._

"_READING?! EWWWW!" _

Twilight stared at the two disgusted pegasi in front of her. "You don't like reading?" She said in surprise.

"Why would we?!" Bright Star exclaimed, "We're athletes!"

"Not eggheads!" Rainbow Zap added. "None of us read! Well, apart from Electric. Right Dash?" He looked at his rainbow-maned sister expectantly. Rainbow opened her mouth to speak but Twilight beat her too it.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash loves to read!"

"WHAT?!" Zap's jaw dropped whilst Bright Star burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's a good one! Rainbow Dash, OUR Dashie, likes READING! Ha, ha, PRICELESS!" She looked over at Rainbow Dash, who had gone red, and suddenly stopped.

"Dash? Why aren't you laughing?" She asked, avoiding realising the obvious answer.

"Cause…it's true." Rainbow mumbled.

There was a loud thud as Bright Star fainted and Zap's eyebrows shot up.

"Well…" He started, "That's…something." He suddenly smirked, "But if Dashie loves reading, it has to be at least 20 per cent cooler than I think."

"Awwww!" Pinkie cooed, jumping up behind the blue stallion and hugging him hard.

"So Dash, what do you like to read?"

"Mostly just Daring Do, it's awesome! I'm sure you'd like it!"

"Yeahh…maybe not." Zap replied hurriedly.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Bright?" The seven ponies turned to stare at the still mare lying on the ground.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Rainbow said, and Zap nodded in agreement.

"So, when is the rest of your family going to arrive?" Rarity asked.

"They'll be here in a while, they're just dropping off their stuff at my house." Rainbow replied.

"We probably should have helped, but Dash here thought she'd actually be faster than me!" Zap snorted.

"Hey, I won the race!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT! And besides, you had a head start!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Start on the excuses. Whatever makes you feel better!"

"Ah bet ya lost RD." Applejack said mildly. Rainbow's eyes widened.

"AJ! I did not!"

"Ha!" Zap exclaimed, "See! Applejack knows a winner when she sees one!" Applejack grinned, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Rarity raised her eyebrows and stared at Applejack, ignoring Rainbow and Zap's argument.

"Applejack, dear." She started, but then she stopped and gasped. For a tall stallion had just landed gracefully beside Rainbow Dash, and Rarity suddenly realised what love at first sight felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**(A/N) Okay, I'm just gonna get straight into the story now. Disclaimer is the same as in all the other chapters. **

Rarity stared at the pegasus who had just arrived. He had a lilac coat and his mane was dark blue, matching his eyes. Rainbow Dash grinned and said brightly, "Guys, meet my bro, Electric!"

"Electric Boom is my full name. Nice to meet you all!" Electric greeted, his voice deep, yet warm.

"Hey Dashie, you gonna introduce me your friends?" He asked, turning to the pegasus in question. Rainbow nodded and said,

"This is Twilight Sparkle, the egghead of the group." She was interrupted by an indignant, 'Hey!' from Twilight.

"For the tenth time Rainbow, I am NOT an egghead!"

"I apologise for my younger sister's behaviour Miss Sparkle, she can be quite abrupt at times." Electric spoke up, smiling at Twilight apologetically.

"More like all the time!" Zap snickered, causing Rainbow to hit him.

"Please Electric, call me Twilight." Twilight replied, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Rarity felt a sudden spark of jealousy course through her and she stepped forward quickly.

"I am Rarity." She said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir." Electric smiled,

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rarity." Zap rolled his eyes,

"Anyway," He butt in, "So, that's Twilight, Rarity and this is Applejack." He threw his hoof around the orange mare, who tried hard to conceal the swirl of emotions inside her.

"HI, I'M PINKIE PIE! IT'SSOGREATTOMEETYOUWE'REGONNAHAVEABLASTYOULIKECUPCAKESRIGHTYOU'REGONNALOVETHEPARTYPURPLEFLYINGHUMANS!"

"PINKIE PIE SHUT UP!" Rainbow yelled. Pinkie stopped in the middle of her rant. Electric looked taken aback and Zap chuckled,

"Get used to it bro!" Electric shook his head, a faint look of amusement on his face. Then he spotted Bright on the ground.

"OH MY CELESTIA! What happened to Bright?!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the still unconscious Bright.

"She found out Dashie likes to read!" Pinkie giggled. Electric's head jerked up.

"You like to read?" He whispered faintly. He looked down at Bright. "No wonder she fainted." The others laughed. That was when Electric spotted Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Oh my dear, it's been so long!" He cried, flapping over and hugging her, missing the look of rage Rarity sent towards Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, we must catch up some time Electric…um, that is…if you want to?" Was her meek reply, and he nodded happily.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Rainbow asked.

"And Tornado, Zoomer and Thunder?" Added Zap.

"Mum and Dad had to take Zoomer and White Tornado to that gingerbread house thing, they got really excited when they saw it." Electric replied.

"OHMYGOSH! That's Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie squealed.

"And Thunder?" Rainbow asked.

"He should be here soon."

"Well, in the mean time, why don't we enjoy this picnic, hmmm?" Rarity suggested. There were sounds of agreement and they all began to eat, except Bright, of course. After a few minutes, she groggily sat up. When she smelt the food, she immediately bounded towards them, and her fainting spell was forgotten.

**(A/N) I think the ending was a bit abrupt, but my brother was yelling at me to help him with something so I kinda rushed. I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**(A/N) I'm ill. Again. I have the flu once more and a fever. Oh well, at least I'm not stuck in a classroom in what is quite possibly the hottest day of the year. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh. I'm ill, can I get the whole of MLP as a get-well-soon gift? No? Oh alright then.**

Rainbow looked around at her friends and siblings happily. She was so glad everyone was getting on so well. Electric and Twilight were nattering on about some book serious, Bright and Pinkie were having a talk about cupcakes and flying elephants, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack were talking to Zap. It was a good day. It had been a couple of hours now, and all of the ponies had made good friends with each other, something that made them all happy.

"Hey Dash?" Zap called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Thunder?" Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought he'd be here by now." She replied. Bright Star joined the conversation.

"Maybe he got lost."

"Should we go and look for him?" Twilight suggested.

"Maybe we should." Electric said, standing up. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past them and Thunder Strike, the oldest of the bunch, landed next to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys." He said abruptly.

"Thunder! Finally!" Rainbow squealed, hugging him.

Applejack looked with interest at Thunder Strike. He had a black coat and his mane was made up of green, blue and purple. His eyes were dark blue and hard. The introductions were made and Thunder stood silently, only nodding when talked to.

"He's a mite bit different to y 'all, ain't he." Applejack said to Zap, looking over to Thunder and Rainbow talking. Well, Rainbow was doing most of the talking, Thunder was only saying a few words.

"Yeah," Zap replied, "But it's not his fault."

"Why Rainbow Zap, whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked curiously. Zap sighed,

"You see, since Thunder is the oldest, he's always been given the most responsibility. He'd always have to look after all of us, make sure we didn't get hurt at flight camp and basically was kinda like a second dad." He sighed and turned away from the mares. Applejack and Rarity looked at each other in concern. Fluttershy spoke up,

"You see girls, Rainbow's father got quite ill once, and he was in hospital for weeks." She explained. They heard Rainbow Zap take a shuddering breath. He turned back to them, his eyes filled with pain.

"They thought he was going to die. We all did. Then Mum started getting really ill as well. We were alone at home. Rainbow Dash was still just a little filly, and Thunder had only just finished flight camp. Everything went to him. All the responsibilities, us, the stress, the pressure. Eventually Mum and Dad both got better, but Thunder…He's never been the same."

Twilight, who had come over and heard the tale, looked over at Thunder with new understanding and pity.

"Poor Thunder." Rarity said sadly.

"Well, anyway, let's forget about all that!" Zap said, getting rid of the saddened atmosphere. "Let's do something!"

"Hey guys!" Pinkie yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Let's all go to Sugarcube Corner to meet the rest of Rainbow's family!"

"That's a great idea Pinkie!" Rainbow cheered, "Let's go guys!" She winked at Thunder Strike and yelled, "Race ya there!" Before zooming off. Thunder Strike didn't say anything, but the ghost of a smile appeared on his face for a split-second, and he flew fast after her.

"Wait for meee!" Bright yelled, following suit, Pinkie Pie somehow grabbing on to her as she flew.

"We'd better go too." Twilight said, getting up, and Zap, Electric, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy followed her to Sugarcube Corner.


End file.
